ABSTRACT/PROJECT SUMMARY The Zambia AIDS Malignancies Diagnosis and Pathogenesis Program (ZAMDAPP)'s Career Enhancement Core will coordinate and administer the mentoring and training activities of the propose consortium. To be successful in meeting its goal, the core will pursue four specific aims: 1) develop a peer-to-peer mentoring program, facilitated by a team of senior researchers from the United States and Zambia, for the career development of early career clinicians and scientists; 2) provide ZAMDAPP fellows with short-term (six-months to a year) training in pathology, epidemiology/biostatistics, and molecular oncology in the United States to foster the development of skills needed to conduct in-country cancer research. 3) provide in-country courses and workshops for clinicians and public health personnel in research methodology related to epidemiology, databases, biostatistics, laboratory techniques, and grant administration; and 4) implement a mentored- research pilot project program to provide seed support for new, scientifically meritorious projects that result from ZAMDAPP's training activities. The core will be administered through the Nebraska Center for Virology (NCV), one of the nation's premier virology research and training centers with established expertise and research strengths in HIV/AIDS and AIDS-associated cancer viruses, and the Zambia's University Teaching Hospital and Cancer Diseases Hospital.